talesofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Elves
Elves are a race of intelligent humanoids most commonly found in forested or jungle areas. Creative and peaceful, the long-lived elves are a generally good and chaotic species, believing in individual rights and the community good. Elves are commonly found in only two places: the nation of Imladris, their ancestral home; and in the Feldemarsh, where their connection to nature and long lifespans have made them leaders of the druids. History Elves claim to be the oldest race, created before dwarves or men or any other race. The creation myths of the other races disagree, of course, but certainly the elves discovered civilization first, and their great cities are old beyond comprehension. Language The elves claim that their language was given to them by Corellon Larethian on the day of creation, in a myth that mirrors the dwarven legend in surprising detail. The Elven alphabet is widely used as the foundation for many other languages, most notably Celestial, which has caused some scholars to suggest that the alphabet originated on the Outer Planes and was taken by the elves, a claim fiercely refuted by the elves themselves. Government While a king and queen rule in Imladris, the elves pay them only token deference. While they respect and honour their royalty and their nobles, the nobles themselves rarely issue orders or attempt to force other elves to serve them unwillingly. Individual elven settlements are typically led by either the oldest elf in the village or the senior cleric of Corellon Larethian. Military The exception to the typical carefree elven attitude is the armed forces of Imladris, light infantry without peer. While the soldiers of the Imladris army are uncomfortable on the plain of battle, they are superb at skirmishing and small-unit tactics, and their training and equipment complement their abilites excellently. The army is ultimately commanded by the king and queen of Imladris, although they are known to undertake long-term missions without bothering to consult anyone outside their own hierarchy. As well as the well-known skirmishing teams which have defended the borders of Imladris for centuries, the elves also maintain significant forces trained in tactics useful against the drow. Expansion As a people, the elves have show no interest in expanding their territory beyond the borders they have held since time immemorial. The only exception to this is the persistent efforts of the Feldish druids to expand the jungles and forests of their home slowly outwards, insisting on the rights of the trees to grow as nature intended. Major cities While there are numerous elven settlements, only one is considered a city by other nations - the capital of Imladris, Mindon Eldalieva. Mindon Eldalieva is spread across a deep valley carved out of the eastern slopes of the Landspine, and its crystal spires are one of the most wondrous sights of the world. The court of the King is found in Mindon Eldalieva, as are the headquarters of the elven army and the few other government buildings any nation requires. Visitors to Mindon Eldalieva find themselves welcome for as long as they care to stay, provided they cause no trouble and do not seek to take advantage of the elves' laid-back approach to law enforcement. Relations with other races The elves consider the other races with either condescension or distaste, but their devastatingly effective military and considerable trading power leads the other races to ignore the implied insults and continue peaceful relations. While not as isolationist as dwarves, elves generally do not encourage immigrants. The notable exception to the elves' general pattern of non-engagement with other races has a single notable exception - the elves hate their drow brethren, willingly exterminating any who attempt to cross the border into Imladris. The elves claim Karningul as an ancient fortress of their people, and plans are regularly laid - but never carried out - to stage a full-scale invasion and drive the drow out. Culture Elven culture is considerably more advanced than those of the races around them, a fact that is often disputed but rarely disproved. The extremely long lifespans and natural talent of the elves contributes significantly to this, but the relaxed and interdependent nature of elven life is also an important factor. Elven arms, armour and art objects are regularly traded with other nations in exchange for goods and services the elves require, or simply to ensure the goodwill of the lesser races. Religion The chief elven deity is Corellon Larethian, the Father of the Elves. While Corellon is the only elven god known outside his people, the elves actually worship an extensive pantheon known as the Seladrine, or the Court of Corellon. While elven clerics encountered outside Imladris bear Corellon's holy symbol and claim affinity with him, their actual allegiance could be to any member of the Seladrine. Infrastructure The elves, generally speaking, do not bother to maintain roads or other government-supplied services, considering that it is better for people to provide for themselves. Elven affinity for the wilderness assists in this, as does their natural magical talent. Category:Races